ZSF2/Kaitlyn Waverton
Condition *'Pending Points': None. *'Wounds': None. Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Combat *'Pistols:' +21 *'Brute Force:' +11 *'Strength: '-5 Magic *'Psychometry:' +6 *'Water Manipulation:' +10 Defense *'Agility: '+14 *'Freerunning: '+2 *'Athletics:' +2 Stats *'Perception:' +15 *'Will-Power: '+2 *'Endurance:' +1 Crafting *'Electronics: '+2 Knowledge *'Video games:' +10 *'Chemistry:' +1 *'Acting:' +7 Survival *'First Aid:' +3 *'Looting:' +2 Affinity *'SSgt. Maxwell Bennett:' +2 *'Ofc. Amber Woods:' +2 Items Weapons *'Crowbar:' 70/2/+0 *'Good(+) H&K MK 23:' 60/2/+5; 3/12 current mag; .45 ACP, 12 round mag (x3) Armor *N/A Consumables *'Bottle of Water': 0/5 uses Tools *'iPod': 80% charged *'Pink Zippo lighter:' 30% Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Kaitlyn is the oldest child of three. She has a 16 year old sister named Alex and a 12 year old brother named Nick. She was born on September 22nd, 1992 in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. She is also a male-to-female transsexual, but a rare case in which she already had female genetics, allowing hormones to have a much more rapid effect on her. However, she was never actually depressed about her birth gender, as she grew up with very, very accepting parents who took notice to their toddler child's love for Barbies and the like and allowed her to play with girly toys and take ballet classes. At the age of eleven, she knew she wanted to be an actress in theater after being taken by her mother to a performance of "The Importance of Being Earnest". She had a small stage career in Canada but her real big break came when an American talent agent offered her a job in Hollywood's theater system. She eagerly took the job, said her goodbyes to her family and moved to Los Angeles. She was well-known in the theater world for her controversial performance in Cinderella, as most people did not accept the idea of a transwoman playing such a famous role. Nevertheless, she kept the role and wowed audiences with her performance, winning a few small awards for it as well. Just before the dead rose, she was set to appear in her first feature film with Mark Wahlberg, an 1800s horror/thriller where she would have played the killer. She referred to it as "very cliched." She had also undergone sex reassignment surgery the very week before the infection started, something she feels very lucky for. Religion She is a devout Christian and can be seen reading from the Bible from time to time, but she does not make this obvious to anyone, as she does not want to be seen as a hyper-religious nut. However, she does not always take her faith so seriously as she often does very un-Christian things. But regardless, she can be heard frantically reciting the Lord's Prayer whenever the situation looks bleak and sometimes saying her prayers just before bed. Arrival Kaitlyn showed up at the hideout sometime in the middle of June. She was travelling north in a van with her agent and two other survivors. She drove all the way to Visalia from Los Angeles. She described LA as "...a real life version of Hell. People weren't even shooting zombies. They were just shooting." However, as they passed the hideout, a large group of zombie children surrounded the van. The driver managed to floor it and bash through the undead children, but the van caught something underneath it and it flipped over forward, stopping just outside the perimeter. Kaitlyn was the sole survivor of the crash and her arm was badly and deeply cut by a shard of twisted metal. The group came out to save her after hearing her screams and Chris Rodfield managed to pull her out of the van and get her inside the hideout. Relationships Kaitlyn has developed a strong friendship with Ofc. Amber Woods and SSgt. Maxwell Bennett as a result of them helping her through her breakdown. She is not on good terms with Hero Hikara and they treat each other much like a bickering brother and sister would. Recently, she has developed a romantic relationship with Calistor McLeery. However, in mid-August, they broke up on good terms. Not long after that, Kaitlyn began a relationship with Hero. Training She has recently started training with Masaru Ietsuna, which hasn't gone well so far. She sustained a mortal wound for five days after getting into a brawl with him. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Break the Cutie: Her experience with a hugger didn't bode well for her psyche...at least for a short while. After she recovered, she started to act a little bit more cynical. *Wrench Wench: She's very skilled with electronics repair and crafting.